Yang Aku Cintai
by dimlightcious
Summary: "Aku tidak memiliki hal yang aku sukai, dan banyak hal yang tidak kusukai." Lalu, Sakura masuk kedalam kategori mana?


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**|Oneshot|Alternative Reality|Fluff?|Typo(s)|Etc.|**

_**This is is about SasuSaku**_

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YANG AKU CINTAI**

**© Hidden Heart Village**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kanvas sewarna lembayung menggantung di angkasa Konohagakure. Para penduduk desa mulai memadati jalanan yang diapit oleh bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer, menikmati waktu rehat mereka setelah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing sepanjang hari. Celoteh riuh dari obrolan-obrolan santai diiringi gelak tawa terdengar disana-disini, di sudut-sudut jalan yang lenggang, di kedai-kedai yang menjadi tempat favorit untuk sekedar bersantai sembari meminum teh, juga _onsen_ untuk memanja ria tubuh yang kelelahan.

Namun, semua keceriaan senja itu tak mengusik sepasang muda-mudi yang tengah berjalan bersisian diantara lalu-lalangnya orang.

Si pemuda berjalan dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya, dengan kedua tangan yang masuk ke saku celana. Langkahnya mengayun tegas dengan dagu yang terangkat, menandakan harga diri tinggi yang dia miliki. Wajahnya yang rupawan membuat para gadis menoleh dua kali kearahnya, meski tak sekalipun kedua manik onyx-nya melirik kearah mereka. Tidak. Seinci pun tidak.

Disampingnya, si gadis berambut merah jambu sepunggung, melangkah canggung sambil beberapa waktu sekali melirik pada si pemuda. Tiap kali melirik dengan sepasang emerald-nya, pipinya bersemu, dadanya berdegup lebih kencang, dan senyumnya merekah malu-malu. Jelas dia senang luar biasa akhirnya dapat meluangkan waktu berdua dengan si pemuda, yang notabene telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun terakhir. Banyaknya misi yang mereka dapat setelah menjadi _Jounin_ memang cukup menyita waktu.

Ya. Haruno Sakura tak pernah bosan untuk merasa gugup disamping seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Mau ke suatu tempat sebentar?" Suara berat Sasuke mendadak mengalun dari sepasang bibirnya, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Tanpa menoleh pada Sakura, dia terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Padahal, tinggal satu belokan lagi mereka akan sampai di rumah gadisnya.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Sasuke menolak memberitahu, dan Sakura tahu dia tak perlu repot-repot bertanya lebih jauh. Dia mengikuti si pemuda yang kini melompat ke atap rumah disampingnya. Mereka melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Kelihatannya, si pemuda ingin cepat-cepat sampai di tempat tujuan karena sebentar lagi matahari telah sampai pada peraduannya. Saat mereka masih melompati atap-atap rumah, rupa-rupanya arah yang mereka tuju adalah pintu gerbang desa. Si pemuda tak berhenti. Dia melompat turun dari atap rumah terakhir yang dijumpainya, dan mendarat mulus diatas tanah. Sakura mengiringi disampingnya.

Saat hendak melintasi gerbang desa, gadis itu menyapa Kotetsu dan Izumo, dua _Chuunin_ yang hari itu bertugas berjaga disana.

"Mau kencan, ya, Haruno-_san_?" goda Izumo sambil melempar senyum jahil pada pasangan sejoli itu. Memang, sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa si bungsu Uchiha itu menjalin hubungan dengan murid kesayangan _Godaime Hokage_. Mulai dari pemilik _Ichiraku Ramen_, yaitu Paman Teuchi dan Ayame, hingga para petinggi negara Konoha dan negara Api sudah mendengar kasak-kusuk itu. Bagaimana tidak? Keberlangsungan klan Uchiha yang di ambang kepunahan ada di tangan mereka. Sayang sekali jika klan sesuperior klan Uchiha, yang pasalnya memiliki _kekkei-genkai_ berupa _Sharingan_ dan unggul sebagai _shinobi_ elit, mengalami putus garis keturunan begitu saja, 'kan?

"Hati-hati sudah hampir malam. Nanti ada 'serigala' yang menyerang, lho," Kotetsu tak mau kalah, melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi dinginnya, meski tak urung juga kedua alis pemuda itu berkedut kesal. Ekspresi yang segera disambut gelak tawa dari Kotetsu dan Izumo.

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang akan menjagaku," sahutnya ramah. Tentu saja jika si 'serigala' mampu lolos dari tinju mautnya. Kedua _Chuunin_ itu meringis, menyadari bahwa si gadis tak mengerti makna dari kalimat Kotetsu barusan. Mereka pun sudah tahu betapa mengerikannya satu pukulan Sakura yang mampu merobohkan satu gedung bertingkat.

Dan mereka tentu tak sempat melihat bahwa seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir si pemuda.

"Jaga Haruno-_san_ baik-baik, ya, Uchiha-_san_!" Izumo berteriak sok akrab sambil melambai pada Sasuke. Sementara Kotetsu bersiul-siul riang. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan mereka.

"Hn." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, namun dia akhirnya mengangguk juga pada dua senior itu. Suka ikut campur saja mereka, batinnya. Tanpa disuruh pun, tentu dia akan melakukannya. Huh. "Ayo, Sakura." Tak ingin mendapat lebih banyak ledekan, dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Setelah melintasi gerbang, mereka berlari, lalu mulai melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain. Dan menurut jalan dan arah yang mereka lewati, Sakura bisa menebak tempat apa yang akan dia kunjungi. Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah tanah lapang dengan tiga balok kayu pendek yang berjejer bersisian di salah satu tepinya, yang diapit oleh pepohonan rimbun di sekelilingnya. Keduanya berjalan menuju pusat tanah lapang itu, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dan diam-diam tenggelam dalam nostalgia masing-masing.

"Tempat latihan pertama Tim Tujuh, ya..." gumam Sakura pelan. Dia berbalik dan menatap kearah Sasuke, yang berjalan mendekati tiga balok kayu itu. "Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Memang tidak boleh?"

"Rindu pada tempat ini?" tebak Sakura, mengawasi reaksi kekasihnya. Sasuke tak bergeming, tak tampak perubahan ekspresi yang menari diatas wajahnya. "Atau... rindu pada Naruto dan Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Jeda beberapa detik.

"Iya." Akhirnya jawaban itu muncul juga. Singkat, dan lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar jika Sakura tak membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Sudah dua tahun berlalu, ya..." Sakura menengadah, menatap langit senja yang telah mengambil kawan dan gurunya. "Aku harap mereka tenang disana," doanya seraya memejamkan mata. Membiarkan kenangan-kenangan yang berputar bagai gasing, melepaskan segala pertahanan akan rasa rindu yang menggunung.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumamkan persetujuan. Dia meraba puncak balok kayu yang ada ditengah. Tanpa sadar ekspresinya melunak, dan tatapannya melembut. Sakura memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu dengan saksama, dengan senyum lembut yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Disitu, Naruto diikat Kakashi-_sensei_ gara-gara mencoba mencuri bekal makan siang," Sakura merujuk pada benda yang disentuh Sasuke. "Dan disana aku makan bekal makan siangku," dia menunjuk balok kayu yang ada disisi kanan. "Lalu, kau makan disitu," telunjuknya menuju kearah balok disisi kiri. "Tanpa boleh memberi Naruto makanan sedikit pun."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia mendengarkan penuturan sang kekasih, larut dalam kenikmatan menyesap memori indah itu.

"Setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ pergi, kau memberikan bekal makan siangmu pada Naruto. Hal yang sama sekali tidak kusangka," ujar Sakura seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ya. Saat itu, Kakashi mengancam mereka berdua–Sakura dan Sasuke. Tidak boleh membagi sedikitpun bekal makan siang pada Naruto, atau mereka akan kembali lagi ke Akademi dan mengulang pelajaran disana. Meski pada akhirnya, itu hanyalah sebuah ujian. Ujian untuk melihat bahwa persahabatan lebih penting daripada sebuah perintah atasan. "Padahal aku sudah berpikir untuk menuruti ancaman Kakashi-_sensei_ saja. Aku picik, ya..."

"Kau juga memberi bekalmu pada Naruto," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. "Bahkan kau menyuapinya."

"Uh. Habisnya 'kan... tangan Naruto terikat..." gumam gadis itu gugup. Dia menyelipkan anak poninya ke belakang telinga. Tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk selalu salah tingkah jika Sasuke memandangnya seperti itu. Ah, jantung bodoh. Berhentilah berdetak kencang.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak cemburu, kok," Sasuke berujar dengan nada santai. Justru reaksi itu membuat Sakura muram. "Tapi itu dulu. Kalau sekarang kau menyuapi pemuda lain di hadapanku, lain lagi ceritanya," lanjut si Uchiha itu bersungguh-sungguh. Bahkan sekejap, Sakura melihat _Sharingan_ di kedua mata kekasihnya itu aktif.

Sakura tertawa. Pandangannya menerawang, dan pikirannya mengembara ke masa-masa yang telah tertutup waktu. Saat pertama kali Tim Tujuh berkumpul dibawah langit yang biru cerah yang membentang di mega Konoha. Semilir angin yang sepoi memanja tubuh mereka yang memilih tempat diatas atap gedung Akademi untuk melakukan perkenalan diri secara resmi satu sama lain.

Yang mengawali perkenalan itu adalah _sensei_ pembimbing mereka, tentu. Kakashi Hatake, si _Jounin_ yang kemudian menjadi _sensei_ terbaiknya–setelah Tsunade-_shiso__u_–duduk diatas palang pagar sambil membaca novel favoritnya sepanjang masa, Icha Icha Paradise. Selain itu, satu hal yang paling diingatnya tentang Kakashi adalah jam karetnya yang nggak ketulungan. Namun, dibalik sikapnya yang suka ngaret dan cenderung santai itu, Kakashi selalu bisa diandalkan. Pria paruh baya yang masih _single_ itu selalu bisa menjadi perlindungan terakhir saat murid-muridnya tak berdaya.

Duduk berjejer di hadapan Kakashi, tiga murid didiknya hanya setengah memperhatikan perkenalan sang _sensei_. Tentu sulit bagi mereka untuk memberi respek pada seorang _Jounin_ yang bahkan tak bisa menghindari jebakan penghapus papan tulis diatas pintu yang dipasang oleh seorang Naruto.

Sakura duduk ditengah dua rekan setimnya. Disamping kirinya, duduklah Naruto Uzumaki–yang awalnya tak lebih dia anggap sebagai teman seperguruan yang menyebalkan, suka membuat onar, dan kerjanya hanya memancing amarahnya–menyerukan impian besarnya pada mereka dengan begitu lantang dan tanpa ragu. Impian yang akhirnya terwujud saat topi seorang Hokage bertengger diatas kepala pirangnya. Ya, pemuda penggemar ramen yang sangat hiperaktif dan paling setia kawan itu adalah sahabat terbaiknya sampai kapanpun.

Dan disamping kanannya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Tak perlu banyak deskripsi tentang pemuda ini selain kata dingin, keras, dan ambisius. Sejak pertama bertemu dengan pemuda itu, Sakura sudah jatuh cinta habis-habisan padanya. Dan, tentu saja, dia masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan keturunan Uchiha paling muda itu saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Waktu itu, kaubilang..." Sakura berkata, mereka-ulang peristiwa yang telah terjadi tujuh tahun silam. "'Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku tidak memiliki hal yang aku sukai, dan banyak hal yang tidak kusukai...'" Sakura menirukan intonasi dan nada suara milik Sasuke, lengkap mimik wajahnya, meski tindakannya sangat jauh dari kata berhasil.

Menjelang akhir kalimatnya, suaranya tiba-tiba memelan dan akhirnya hilang. Tawanya dalam sekejap menjadi sebuah ekspresi kosong, hingga membuat kening Sasuke mengerut melihat perubahan ekspresi tak terduga itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Huh. Kau masih mengingat hal itu juga, rupanya," dengusnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, menatap sepasang onyx dihadapannya. "Yah, kau tidak tahu saat itu aku patah hati sekali mendengar ucapanmu," ujarnya lamat-lamat. Mendung menyaput wajahnya. "Dan... apakah ucapan itu masih tetap berlaku?"

"Hn?"

"Tidak-memiliki-hal-yang-disukai-dan-tidak-menyukai-banyak-hal?"

Sasuke tercenung sesaat, berpikir. Yah, dia memang tidak pernah tertarik secara khusus pada sesuatu, dan banyak hal di sekitarnya yang membuatnya kesal. Maka, dia mengangguk–mengiyakan pertanyaan sang kekasih.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura merasa hatinya mencelos.

_Lalu, aku ini termasuk yang mana?_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke menangkap ekspresi itu. Ah, agaknya dia mengerti apa yang mengganggu suasana hati gadisnya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau tidak termasuk dalam dua kategori tadi," Sasuke tiba-tiba menambahi. Dia berjalan menjauhi ketiga balok kayu dan menghampiri Sakura. Kepala bermahkotakan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu mendongak. Dan gadis itu mendapati senyum tipis mewarnai ekspresi lembut pemuda disampingnya. "Kau adalah hal yang aku cintai."

Terkejut? Tidak. Sakura tidak terkejut. Dia hanya terlalu syok. Mendung yang menggelayuti wajahnya sirna seketika. Terganti dengan ekspresi bahagia yang penuh haru, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Satu lagi, senja sebagai saksi yang iri akan manisnya kisah mereka.

.

~ OWARI ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**_Fluff_, eh? Semoga bukan _fluff_ yang gagal, ya =_= *ngarep* Yah, bagaimanapun, _romance_ bukan genre yang begitu saya kuasai. Abaikan saja _ending_ yang nggak jelas dan ngegantung itu *_wink-wink_* *digiles***

**_Fic_ ini sudah saya buat beberapa waktu lalu. Jadi, sebelum berkarat dan jamuran di pojokan folder laptop gara-gara nggak dilanjutin, mending saya rampungkan dan di-_publish_ secepatnya. Sekalian numpang nampang di fandom ini :P *dibakar _reader_* *kabur***

**.**

**REVIEW AND CONCRIT, MINNA?**

**.**

_**Presented from Hidden Heart Village. 26012012. 21:37 WIB.**_


End file.
